Bond: Frost Reborn
by ShiaVa0917
Summary: What happens if Miranda didn't die on that plane at the hands of Jinx? What happens if she survived? Would she continue Graves legacy or finally make a change and join James?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Recollections and change

Miranda was beginning to get cocky and was not giving her full attention to this fight with Jinx. She pushed her opponents sword away with her sword but this left her defenceless.

Miranda had only one sword in her hand which she used to push Jinx's sword away with and with Jinx's free hand she reached down to pick up a book titled 'the art of war' with a knife embedded within it which had been used to block a knife thrown by Miranda herself.

She reached for the book and stabbed her in the heart. Miranda now acted according to the plan she acted as if she was frozen as if the knife had really stabbed her. Jinx then kicked the knife which pushed it further in. She then fell backwards to the floor of the plane. She was actually out matched by her opponent.

This was all a cleaver plan devised by Miranda herself. This was a very clever Trojan horse plan which would unfold later. Under her clothes she actually was wearing kevlar which protected her from the stand to the heart.

She lied there completely motionless she was very good at acting she just played dead for now.

Later James came through to find her 'dead' body. He seamed slightly distraught by this it seemed he really cared about her. The two briefly talked before leaving the room but James it seamed didn't want to leave her there and wanted to give her a proper send off so when they made there way to the helicopter he carried her to the helicopter and set her down in the back seat.

They flew the helicopter out of the plane just in time as it crashed. Then she put her hand in to her pocket and injected herself with a syringe that would make her appear dead.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reading this first chapter if this story. I will try and update this as soon as I can. I would appreciate if you liked and commented on this so I can get an idea of what you liked and disliked. I am planning to write a similar styled story for Xenia Onnatopp and Electra King please check them out if they are published when you are reading this. Any questions or concerns please don't be afraid to ask them in the comments or via pm.**

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Back in MI6

After a long helicopter ride with several refuelling stops they finally arrived back in England, specifically at the MI6 H.Q. Jinx had already been dropped off as at the last refuelling stop she got off as she had to go her separate way. James was cleared for landing as he had radioed them to let them know he was coming.

When he landed there was a few agents ready for the landing. Also with them was a stretcher. He landed it on the helipad and carried Miranda's body and put it on the stretcher. Then a white sheet was put over her to cover her 'lifeless' body. It was then wheeled away James gave it one last look before turning and walking away to M's office. He greeted Monneypenny as usual but with less enthusiasm. He proceeded into her office and sat opposite to her in a padded chair.

She then debriefed him about his mission. James just talked her through it step by step. But when he got to the part where he discovered her body he tried to keep it together but he slightly broke apart.

Meanwhile in the morgue the staff where preparing to conduct the autopsy. The knife had been removed along with the book but there were still tests to conduct. Luckily for her the kevlar was within the padding of her sports bra, so it wouldn't be found by them. The chief surgeon then came in with his new assistant to preform the autopsy.

But as he was about to start the autopsy he received a bullet to the back of his head. He fell to the floor revealing his assistant holding a silenced gun. He put the gun away and took out a syringe. He injected it in to Miranda's arm. He then took of the surgeon gear and put a bag next to Miranda's unconscious body. He then left to make a distraction.

A few minutes late Miranda felt life in her body she knew she was awaking. Her eyes fluttered open she looked away from the blinding light above her. A few minutes later she got up she now felt normal again. She looked around the room and then she saw the bag and got changed out if her clothes and then into the ones provided in the bag which were just some normal everyday clothes that would help her blend in on the streets of London for when she got out.

Back in M's office. M could see James still had feelings for Miranda, so she let him go and see her in the morgue. He thanked her and made his way down the stairs to the morgue.

Miranda heard footsteps coming down the stairs it was still a way off but she needed to hide just in case. She quickly devised a plan. She took the dead doctor and laid him on the autopsy table and laid the white sheet over him then she switched off the lights and hide in the shadows. But she didn't relies it was James.

**A/N**:

**Hello me again I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and the next part will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Life after death

James entered the room. He got a chair and pulled it next to what he believed to be Miranda's body. He sat down on the chair with his head in his hands.

He sat there for at least 10 minutes in silence. Then he maned up the courage to speak. "Well here we are" he said feeling slightly strange that he was talking to a dead body. "I..er never thought it would end like this" he said "I..I loved you". He had know Miranda for a few years and she was his friend and more. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore. Even though she had betrayed him he still loved her.

"Well it didn't exactly end like this" said a mysterious voice coming from the shadows. James looked towards the source of the voice and out off the shadows steeped Miranda.

James looked at her with a impossible expression. He had no idea how she would have survived. "But, but how I saw you you were dead" he questioned. He was still not completely sure this was real.

She walked over to the still bemused James. "Well I'm not a easy woman to kill" she stated as she brought a chair and sat opposite to him. James was still trying to find his words. Miranda gave him a small smile. She knew he still loved her and she loved him. "I'll put it into words you understand" she said as she stood up from her chair. She pulled James up of his chair and she stood inches from him. She put her arms around and kissed him.

James had found _his_ words and returned the passionate kiss. They pulled apart "well I think that proves your real" said James with a smirk on his face.

She smiled at that. "Right I think the story can wait till later" he said "we need to get you out of here".

"But with all this security how?" she asked

"Well I have worked here some considerable amount of time, so I think I know my way around" he said. And with that he stood up and walked over to the far wall and kneeled down. Miranda wondered what he was doing so she walked across the room to him. bond then moved a unit and prayed off a air vent off the wall. It was not to big though. "Right I want you to crawl through this vent take a left then a right and when you come to another vent stop and wait there" he said.

Miranda was not completely sold on this plan but she trusted James. Luckily for Miranda she was quite slim so she would be able to fit through. She got down to James's level and crawled on her hands and knees in to the shaft. Her hands were frozen as she crawled thorough the ventilation system. She would need gloves if she ever planned to do this again.

She did as James instructed she turned left at the first junction and then right at the second one and she came to another vent which she waited at. She wished that he would hurry as she was freezing to death in their as cold air was pumped through it.

She didn't really know why James had helped her apart from that he loved her. She did after all aid the enemy. She looked in to the room beyond the vent cover. It looked like a sort of service room. But she would now find out as James had arrived. The door swing open and James locked it behind him. He then put his attention to the vent, he took it off with ease as it was quite weak. James then helped her out and down from the vent on the wall. It was good time be in a warmer room once more for Miranda.

The next step of the plan wasn't going to be easy as a person could not simply walk out of MI6 headquarters. So she would have to get out another way. "Right Miranda, how are you with absailing? he asked as he opened the window.

She gave him a strange look "you have got to be kidding" she said looking down at the drop down to the ground.

**A/N:**

**32 views already. That is very good for my first story and for only 2 chapters so thank you all for reading. I will try and get chapter 4 out later today or early tomorrow. Feel free to submit a review as I would like to get feedback. **


End file.
